Noctus (Earth-Prime)
For Noctus' Origin Story Click Here Manny's New Company Garrett Ventures For More Info On Noctus Go Down To Trivia "I intimidated, I sought, I challenged and I fought. Still those maniacs are trying to mess with me." ' ' --''' '''Noctus Manny's favorite word is "War", not for any particular reason. "I have given humanity a flame, a new spark of life. I have been banished from this wretched hell hole because I let a fire rage on like a war, that fire is in you, Manny" '--' Prometheus Noctus' Powers & Abilities Powers * Z Force: Z Force is Tachyon Energy. Manny can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with tachyon particles, empowering and energizing them and allowing the Manny to manipulate his qualities and efficiency. Z Force allows Manny to supercharge his target with theoretical faster than lightspeed efficacy to effect his destructive quality and alternative qualities * Telekinesis: Manny can move objects and keep objects in place with his mind. Using this ability weakens Manny. * Healing Factor: '''Due to his Mystic Training, Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Manny can't heal any lost ligaments. He can heal faster through meditation. * '''Chi Manipulation: Manny can create, shape and manipulate Chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, he can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. From Sentinel From December 1st, 2040 - May 1st, 2041 Demon Powers On Sunday November 25th, 2040 Noctus came back from the dead, during the 48 hour period of him trying to find his body from Hell he realised that he had demon powers that he never used because a demon that's part of the royal family can only use their demon power after they die once. ''Quentin Hellfire also revealed that Manny's demon name is Quentus Hitsuyōna.'' * Demon Intuition: Manny can sense incoming danger. Also knows when demons are around. * Demon Magic: Use demon magic and make portals to hell and make anything out of necromagnetic sorcery. Since he can use Demon Magic he can't use Divine Magic but he can use any other kind of magic. * Hellfire Manipulation: Manny can control fire from hell and transfer hellfire to earth. Hellfire stains the soul of anyone who comes in contact with it. Manny can just create Hellfire too, he can also use Hellfire with melee attacks or just shoot it out of anything he wants it to. * Healing Factor: Manny can heal even faster, applies to all flesh wounds and major internal wounds, Manny can slowly but painfully heal any lost ligaments. * Demon Form: Manny is demon but he isn't in his demon form until he conjures all of his evil into a mental block so he can control it. He can't control this ability more than 24 Hours. There's also a 24 Hour recharge period after Manny goes into his Demon Form. Manny retains his general form but with some additions; horns (out his head), claws (out his fingertips), fangs (obviously in his mouth) and a tail coming out of his tailbone. He also grows wings, he become more fit (muscular). His hair grows longer, he gets a black fiery aura around him and his eyes glow emissive black. His body color stays the same but his body gets a giant red pentagram implanted on his chest. ** Flight: Manny can fly or otherwise move through the air using his wings. He is also able to Glide as well. ** Illusion Projection: Manny can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. ** Telekinesis: Manny can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. ** Blood Manipulation: Manny can create, control and otherwise manipulate blood of oneself, others or from his surroundings, whether it be from blood-banks, hospitals, or battlefields. ** Blood Attacks: Manny can release/use blood to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Blood Clotting: Manny has the power to stop himself or others from bleeding. ** Blood Consumption: Manny can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. ** Blood Generation: Manny is capable of generating blood, whether by drawing from already existing blood (his, others or separate from the bodies). ** Neurocognitive Deficit: Manny can cause the target's upper brain functions to shut down temporarily, causing unconsciousness. ** Pain Inducement: Manny is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to his targets using blood manipulation. ** Blood Absorption: Manny can absorb blood, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Depending how this power is excruciatingly painful. ** Blood Empowerment: Manny becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes into contact with blood, and it also enhances his existing powers. ** Thermovariance: Manny can make blood temperature increase to boiling point, or may lower the boiling point of the blood itself so that it will boil in room temperature. Victims of this power are subjected to intense pain, heatwaves and have difficulty breathing. Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Noctus represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Noctus began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Manny, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Noctus has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. ** Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of his species, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''His flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 42 MPH! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of his race, up to 800 LBS! * '''Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Manny is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Noctus is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his limited amount of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Manny is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Kendo, Kickboxing, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Manny has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Korean, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, and the alien language Zetonian used by ancient aliens and celestials including demons. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and commands the Sanctum Seven, Locus and Bloodlust, Noctus is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the Engee universe, and once even Zed stated the same. * Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Sanctum Seven, Bloodlust and Noctus Incorporated. Also he is in charge of his whole company. * Escapology: He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than a minute, and remarked afterwards that he could've died in that minute of struggling. * Driving: Manny is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Monk Nach't Tule. * Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 25. Noctus has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matt Matthews, Valentin Lopez, Jason Valley, Bernard Franklin, Nate Connors, Peter Nunes, Godfather and Saint * Business Management: Manuel Garrett has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Dr. Henry George Jox Sr. Demon Physiology On Sunday November 25th, 2040 Noctus came back from the dead, during the 48 hour period of him trying to find his body from Hell he realised that he had demon powers that he never used because a demon that's part of the royal family can only use their demon power after they die once. Quentin Hellfire also revealed that Manny's demon name is Quentus Hitsuyōna. Manny is demon but he isn't in his demon form until he conjures all of his evil into a mental block so he can control it. He can't control this ability more than 24 Hours. There's also a 24 Hour recharge period after Manny goes into his Demon Form. * Superhuman Agility: Have superhuman agility * Superhuman Awareness: Have a sense of awareness far above those of regular humans * Superhuman Balance: Have superhuman balance * Superhuman Dexterity: have superhuman dexterity * Superhuman Endurance: have superhuman endurance. * Superhuman Flexibility: Manny bend his body without effort * Superhuman Lung Capacity: Hold breath for five minutes with at least thirty seconds of breathing time in between sessions * Superhuman Reflexes: He can react faster than naturally possible * Superhuman Senses: Have an obviously superhuman senses * Superhuman Speed: Move at extraordinary speeds. Run at maximum speeds of 200 MPH. * Superhuman Stamina: exert himself for long periods of time without tiring. * Superhuman Strength: Exert super physical strength far greater than the average humans. Lift a maximum of 10 tons (20,000 Pounds) Paraphernalia Equipment First Suit: Manny's first suit. It's black and red. Manny understood that if he wants to use his abilities for good he needs to become a hero so he made a suit made from the finest silk. It's looks a lot like a ninja outfit with samurai armor on it. The suit has a black ninja gi, kabuki like oni mask with red facial features with gold eye brows and white teeth with two long black horns. The suit has black tabi socks and shoes. The suit also has a utility belt which he carries gadgets in. Also the suit is very sleek and it's cool, which he will use to take down corruption. He made his first suit which isn't heavily armored but it did the job. He used this outfit from the ages 25-31. About The Suit * Weapons Used: Ages 25-31 Dual Katanas * Weight: '''(Suit weighs 10 lbs, 5 kg) * '''Utility Belt: '''The utility belt stores, ''kunai, tracking devices, grappling hook, tablet used for hacking, and smoke bombs. ''All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looked good with the suit and it didn't over saturate the outfit. * '''Armor Backstory: This suit was created to conceal his identity while also fighting crime in it. It wasn't like armor but it did the job for the most part. Tyto: Manny's best looking armor. Manny's outfit looks like an Owl outfit, he called himself Noctus after Athena's little owl. The armor is black and silver. It's made purely out of Croncranium. Manny created this armor with the money from his company. To get the amount of money for the armor would cost him a fortune so he pulled some strings and got some friends to help out. The armor was made to protect Manny from most forces. The armor is also thermal proof, and x-ray proof. If Manny is too cold or too hot the armor will cool down and or heat up Manny from the inside. About The Suit * Weapons Used: Vorencalum Sais (Thigh Holsters) and Omnicrom (Left Wrist). * Ages Used: Used from the ages 32-35 and 39. * Weight: (Suit weighs 80 lbs, 36 kg) * Owl Talons: The armor has built in Claws in Manny's fingertips, the claws are made out of Vorencalum. The claws are expandable and retractable. * Croncranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, Noctus cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Noctus) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. It is combined with his durability. * Predator Vision: The eyes in the suit give special attributes to Manny when thought activated, including seeing in the dark. Also a thermal imagining sensory where he uses it to track, survey, and target his prey. Last but not least the eyes on the suit can zoom in and out, the eyes can zoom in about 6 miles away. * Utility Belt: '''The utility belt stores, ''kunai, tracking devices that connect with the omnicrom's gps, grappling hook, and smoke bombs. ''All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looked good with the suit. * '''Wing Glide: If needed Noctus can glide with thought activated wings that connect the waist with the wrists, the wings can go back inside the armor with a thought. He can't glide too far or for too long since the Tyto armor wasn't made for that. Resurrection: 'Manny's ultimate armor. It's navy blue and silver. The armor was made out of Attocranium, the best metal ever created. Manny made this armor because the Tyto armor shattered after Eidos punched him, that resulted in Manny's death. When Manny came back to life he realised he needed better armor, something that will protect him from most things! This armor can handle a lot! It has brow armor on the mask and it's silver. The armor resembles and Barn Owl mixed with Great Horned Owl. ''About The Suit * '''Weapons Used: Boa (On Back), Vorencalum Kusarigama (On Right Side Of Waist), and Omnicroms (Both Wrists). * Ages Used: Used from the ages 39-52. * Weight: '''(Suit weighs 40 lbs, 18 kg) * '''Owl Omnicroms: These two omnicroms are unlike any other because they look like owls. It's silver and it has the same functionalities of the original omnicroms but they're stronger and hack proof. They also act as wrist armor. ** Zip Wires: '''Inside the Omnicroms there are zip wires, the can connect to metal and be magnetized, extract and retract hooks or wrap around an object. The zip wires pull whatever it's connected to towards Manny. The zip wires can also electrocute whatever it touches by thought activation. * '''Owl Talons: The armor has built in Claws in Manny's fingertips, the claws are made out of Vorencalum. The claws are expandable and retractable. * Utility Belt: '''The utility belt stores, ''kunai, tracking devices that connect with the omnicrom's gps, and smoke bombs. ''All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looks good with the suit and it didn't over saturate the outfit. * '''Predator Vision: The eyes in the suit give special attributes to Manny when thought activated, including seeing in the dark and seeing in the deepest sections of oceans on Earth. Also a thermal imagining sensory where he uses it to track, survey, and target his prey. It also allows him to see people through walls and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. Last but not least the eyes on the suit can zoom in and out, the eyes can zoom in about 6 miles away. Fighting Styles Mashu Khan '(''Mainly used by students and teachers of The Shonen Ryu Clan a.k.a The Young Dragon Clan). on June 23rd 2031 This is a fighting style Manny and Ammon (Engee) created. It combines the most efficient fighting styles. In reality Manny and Ammon created the ultimate fighting style, it combines Jeet Kune Do, Capoeira, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai and Krav Maga. It also teaches escapology, stealth and disguise. This fighting style is deadly and can seriously kill someone. Mashu Khan becomes Manny's main fighting style right after it was officially created. Street Fighting/Common Knowledge, Karate, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Muay Thai, Judo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Wrestling, Sumo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Coreeda, Tai-Chi, Capoeira, Jeet Kune Do, Kung Fu, Animal Styles Of Kung Fu, Chinese Wushu, Muay Lao, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Savate, Kendo, Bojutsu, Shotokan, Taijustu, Vale Tudo, Huka-huka, Limalama, Japanese Ninjutsu, Krav Maga. He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Weapons * Archery * Knife fighting * Stick fighting * Swordsmanship * Melee weapons '''Weapons Noctus Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Omnicrom: * When Manny made his ultimate armor called Athene and he made a builtin omnitool watch pda communication device that's in the left forearm. Azami is built into the Omnicrom. It can be used as a communicator, distress and homing signal, remote hacking device, GPS, signal jammer, watch and a tracking device. The Omnicrom is connected to multiple satellites including the Garrett Venture satellite. The Omnicrom is unhackable, it has an algorithm of an combination of 7 numbers and letters, that would take at least 100 years to figure out the password but if you fail five times in a row then the Omnicrom will go into lockdown for 48 hours, it can be taken out of lockdown mode if a full body scan from Azami confirms it's either Manny or Alice so it will unlock itself. It's not touchscreen. The Omnicrom can be voice activated or Manny can use the holographic interface. The omnicrom is out of Croncranium. Boa (Blade Of Annihilation): * During the Dark Descent storyline he got a new sword. Here's a synopses of what went down during that storyline; When Manny was 43 (May Of 2044) he heard of a cursed sword from Japan. He went out to look for it, he had to go to Kyoto, Japan to find the sword. It was being heavily guarded by Atlas Soldiers and The Limb Clan. Manny had to go in it alone, so he snuck his way past most of the soldiers and he saw Shingen there trying to pick up the sword until Manny used his Kusarigama on him. Shingen fell over and he got up to fight Noctus. Noctus kept dodging his attacks until, Shingen whistled and all of the ninja started flooding in the room. Noctus grabs the cursed katana inside of the saya and he felt it's power, it was unbelievable, he felt that it was stronger than the war. Noctus used the sword on the enemies in the room and he fleed into the Rachis and flew away. When Manny got back to Sol he looked at the katana.'' It looked like a normal katana but it had inscriptions on it reading "with sleight of hand annihilation will come to all" Manny thought of it as weird but he didn't question it, but it basically means "The one who has the infernal flames caught within themselves will be able to demonstrate catastrophic power". Manny named his new sword the Boa, the Boa stood for (Blade Of Annihilation). The new sword is unbreakable until it's host dies. The sword seems to acts as normal Vorencalum sword. Manny knows nothing of how the sword works. He learns the new uses of this sword over time. The saya was black and blue. Overtime Manny learns more about this sword, apparently it's carved from dragon bones and it has the power of Hiryukin's Great Grandfather. If the user kills a lot of enemies with the sword then the souls will come to haunt him in the final years of his life. While moving slowly then the sword will turn Manny invisible. It can also let him use the natural elements such as Fire, Water, Air and Earth. The sword also let's him walk on water, this power is thought activated. The sword also enhances Manny's chi. All of the powers the sword gives Manny are permanent even if he doesn't have the sword in his possession, as long as it's not broken and it's within a one mile radius of him then he can use the powers. He can call forth upon the sword and it will teleport to him if it's far away. Transportation * '''Rachis:' Manny's advanced aircraft that can shoot missiles and has a GPS. It has all of the functions of the Omnicrom plus more. Rachis is space compatible. Rachis can also be submersible. * Sokudo Saikuru: Manny has a fastest motorcycle ever that it can dodge cars in a highway without hitting pedestrians or disrupting traffic and it has all of the functions of the Omnicrom plus a rocket launcher. * Teleportation: The Demon Shogunner can and will teleport Manny from Earth to Hell and vice versa with a command from Manny. Shogunner won't take Manny anywhere else. Power Grid | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 2 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Trivia * Manny is the smartest adult mathematician on Earth who is a human * Manny Suffers from Depression * Manny is an alcoholic * Manny's favorite meal is his mom's baked Macaroni and Cheese with breadcrumbs over it * Manny's online screen name is LilManny401 * Manny is an atheist * Became Second Horseman Of Apocalypse With His Red Horse Named War (April 1 2043 - December 21 2064) * Garrett is ambidextrous * Manny loves Tigers, Turtles, Ducks and Rabbits but his spirit animal is an Owl. * Manny has been wearing blue contacts since he was 12 because sometimes his BLACK eyes glow red and it freaked people out. * He has an IQ of 220 '' * ''Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart, her knowledge is confined from Manny's memories and the internet! Azami can help Noctus do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Noctus's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! '' * ''Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” Category:Earth Prime Category:Risk Risk Risk Category:American Risk Category:Living Characters Risk